


Welcome Punishments

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme. </p>
<p>Kili's childish actions get the company into trouble, and Thorin sees to it that his actions fit the punishment. Cue Dwalin to volunteer to give it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on fic from [One Night in Bag End]() and [A Listening Ear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619079).

 

Even though white hot sparks shot over the flesh of Kili's bare bottom, worse was crushing indignity of humiliation. In fact, as much as his stinging flesh brought tears to his eyes- the internal pain of being bent over Dwalin's knee with his arse up in the cold air, made him press his face into the other's dwarf's thigh as he fought back his tears.

 

'S-stop, Dwalin- the others can hear!' he whimpered- his strangled voice slipping into a sudden yelp as another hard smack was laid across his rear.

 

'Aye- that's the point lad. The point is to be humiliated, surely you've been smacked before?' Dwalin said, his voice unnaturally tender in comparison with his actions.

Kili groaned and shifted, trying to scoot away from Dwalin's palm again and making no further comment. Of course he'd been spanked- he _and_ Fili had; Dis's hand had been lethal as a child, though it was rare that it had been used, and only in circumstances where Kili had been truly terrible

 

 

Even so, when Dwalin had approached him that night, saying his uncle had singled him out for punishment for cause of the troll debacle, Kili had protested.

 

'It was Fili's fault too-'

'It was clear you distracted him; he told Thorin what happened with you annoying him to the point of his sanity breaking.'

Kili bit his lip, knowing full well that he'd distracted his brother by goading him to wrestle with him to pass the time, even though Fili had been trying to re-count the ponies and keep an eye as per his uncle's instructions. He'd only sparred with him for a few minutes to shut Kili up, but that distraction had been enough.

 

Kili had always been bad at hiding his guilt, and decided to half-admit his failings to save face rather than Dwalin teasing him for terrible lying.

'But I was bored and hungry!' he huffed.

'You're 77 now, you should know better than to break your watch,' Dwalin said, rolling his eyes and giving him a look of disdain he only really reserved for Nori.

Kili growled in frustration- knowing full well that extra night watch was on the cards, for at least another fortnight.

'So what's it to be? Less food at meals? Being the ponies' official minder for the remainder of the journey? Will I have to crawl on my knees all the way to Erebor?' spat Kili, and he sat down on a tree trunk.

 

Dwalin paused, running his fingers through his hair, and gave Kili a momentary look which sent a shiver up his body.

'Well... nay, lad. He suggested something to bring you down to size. Said that if you were gonna act like a child, you'd be punished like a child,' the dwarf said, and Kili could hear that familiar cockiness infiltrating his tone, knew even without raising his head that Dwalin was grinning.

It took a few moments for this to sink in, a few moments to think about what Dwalin could possibly mean other than-

 

'He said you could spank me?' Kili mumbled, feeling his ears burn, and grow even warmer as he felt Dwalin close in on him, the twigs underfoot cracking.

 

'Aye, that he did. And believe me, I'm very grateful for the chance,' he whispered.

 

Kili's breath shuddered within him as he felt his hair grasped by a meaty fist, and with a steady pull he was dragged up to his feet. Dwalin's lips were centimetres away from his- so close that if he dared he could lean in and taste the dwarf... and Kili _knew_ how he'd taste- like that odd tobacco Bofur lent him to smoke, and of the spices Bombur carried with him for the soup. It was only until Dwalin spoke again that he realised his eyes were shut, and he was panting.

 

'I saw you the other night. I saw what you did, and I know _exactly_ what you want, _exactly_ what you fantasise about doing.' Dwalin's voice was hot and thick in his ears, and made Kili's breath catch. Memories of that night Dwalin had caught him pleasuring himself over him fucking Fili still took centre stage in his mind every night before sleeping, making it very awkward for him to continue sleeping close to the others lest they catch him doing the same act, too.

 

He could only moan Dwalin's name as he was lowered, Dwalin's strong hands turning him to face away from him.

 

'Right now? You're going to... right now?' Kili looked back towards where the camp was. They were behind the closest tree, and Kili could see his uncle deep in conversation with Balin from their position.

 

'Aye- the sooner we get it over and done with...' said Dwalin, though Kili wasn't complaining, even though his uncle had sent Dwalin to do this in punishment. To feel the dwarf's hands on his bare skin made his thoughts race, and he knew that Dwalin had been thinking of seeing to him ever since he'd caught that lascivious wink he'd thrown his way.

 

'You seem to be enjoying administering this punishment,' muttered Kili, as teasingly his breeches were lowered down, with Dwalin making a very obvious effort to feel the bulge growing at Kili's crotch.

 

He spread his legs wide as he leant over Dwalin's lap (so the other dwarf could get a good eyeful as much as anything else), the awkward position feel unfamiliar to him after so many years. He hid his smile as his actions drew a sharp inhalation from the other dwarf.

'Smaug's teeth lad... I'd never thought you'd be lovelier than your brother, but you're certainly trying it.'

 

And so the slaps began without any prelude, and in a few seconds leaving Kili as he was now- a breathless mess with cheeks red-hot beneath Dwalin's rough palm. Even though his penis betrayed his excitement at Dwalin's touch, which stroked down his thighs to tease him after every slap it bore, he wished fervently that they'd gone somewhere further into the woods. He could feel tears well up at the thought of his uncle seeing him like this- bared to all of his elders should any of them happen to venture out this way to take a piss. For one thing, they would never let him live it down, and no amount of troll-fighting would stop their tongues. But a fear made this all the more embarrassing for him- a fear of being caught punished when he had a very noticeable erection, which Dwalin didn't seem to mind prodding into his thigh.

 

It was shameful, shameful that he'd be so desperate for more- for more of _anything_ \- because of being spanked, but with each fall of Dwalin's hand he found himself revelling in the burning pain, of the heaviness of the flesh against his and the increasing pounding he could feel in Dwalin's chest. He wondered if Dwalin would mind him reaching in through the gap in his breeches to take his cock in his hand, if Dwalin would mind being pleasured as he punished Kili like the deserving little brat he was. Thinking of fisting Dwalin's hard flesh, Kili moaned louder, and raised his hips up desperately to receive another welcome punishment.

 

'And you know what makes my cock as hard as it is now, lad?' Dwalin hissed in his ear- forgoing another slap, which caught Kili off guard. Instead, he moved his hand round to lightly stroke up Kili's erection, the lightest, barest touch of a calloused finger making Kili buck his hips and curse at him.

'Kili- do you know what makes my cock as hard as it is now?' repeated Dwalin, the same finger barely making contact with Kili's foreskin as he circled his swollen cockhead.

 

'N-n....n...' was the only thing Kili could manage out. A half-baked thought of begging Dwalin for another slap crossed his mind, and he pushed out his arse as it flitted across his mind, a mewl caught in his throat.

 

'It's the thought of Thorin seeing me like this- horny as fuck, with his littlest nephew whining for my touch over my knee. How d'you think he'd take it? Would he be angry at me for taking advantage of his slut of a sister-son, or would he watch as I slapped you- as I made you count each pass of my hand on that behind... as you begged for it?'

 

Dwalin was too damn good at this, Kili thought in a haze. His hands were shaking as they gripped the thigh again- and he heard Dwalin's voice as if from a dream in his ear, a stern command:

'Count.'

 

'O...one...' he moaned, feeling the slap start up, striking hard now across his thighs, tantalisingly close to his balls.

 

Another.

 

'T-two!'

 

Another

 

'Th-ah-thr...ee'

 

'Thank me, Kili. Be grateful I'm taking time out of my evening to correct your behaviour,' he growled. As Dwalin shifted to get comfortable, Kili felt the press of his cock against his arm- and instantly he was transported back to that night when he'd first glimpsed it- when he'd yearned to crawl over to him and beg to clean him up after his orgasm.

 

'Four- thank you D-Dwa-'

 

'Thank you _mister Dwalin_.'

 

'Mister Dwalin- _five_! Thank you... thank... mister Dwalin.' Kili's tears were soaking Dwalin's clothed leg as he rode out the pain, Dwalin's other hand coming up to tangle itself in his hair, none to gently, and it pulled in just the right place to make Kili grind out another oath.

 

'Six _-_ _Mahal, Dwalin, let me have your cock_!'

He hadn't expected to sound so needy, but hearing the unbridled arousal in his voice just made him feel even filthier.

Dwalin laughed, and placed one last, final and hardest slap on Kili's behind- this one making Kili almost cry out.

Kili doubted he could manage thanking Dwalin for his seventh punishment without letting the whole company know about it, and bit down on the fabric of Dwalin's breeches.

 

'Wondered how long it would take the little slut to get begging,' said Dwalin. He removed his hand with a last squeeze of Kili's red backside, and leant back to survey his handiwork. Kili stayed shuddering in the same position, noticing Dwalin getting out a small bottle of oil from his pocket. He yelped as he saw Dwalin coating his fingers, but the older dwarf smiled and shook his head.

 

'Not even I would be so cruel as to pound your already bruised arse... this is for me- Durin knows I need it,' he moaned, and thrust his oiled hand down his trousers.

 

Kili sank to the forest floor by Dwalin's feet, the pain in his arse lessened as he watched Dwalin's arm working at himself- and he could hear the faint slick sound of oil on skin. Dwalin's eyes were closed, and breathy moans escaping through his lips. He drew his hand back quickly after a few strokes and opened his eyes, with his gaze on Kili unfixed and glassy.

'Finish me off,' he said, motioning with his free hand for Kili to crawl forwards.

 

The young dwarf wrenched open the ties of the breeches and pulled Dwalin's hand away, gripping the cock he so wanted in his own. He sat with knees splayed out between Dwalin's legs, pumping the slick rod in his hand, and allowed himself to smile in triumph as Dwalin threw his head back in abandon.

'God, that's it lad... that's it, keep... keep going-'

 

Dwalin lasted only a few more strokes- all the while panting what a good boy Kili was, which made the dwarf's ears burn even more and his little satisfied smile wider. He looked up just in time as Dwalin ground his teeth and his back snapped up straighter.

'Face up, Kili-' he panted, and Kili knew what was going to come in the next second, but he welcomed it. He felt Dwalin's thick semen hit his chin as he held his cock steady, gently giving it a few more pulls as it jerked. Dwalin was almost completely silent, but relaxed after a few seconds with a deep sigh.

 

'Obedient little thing when you want to be, aren't you?' he said. The shadows of the night made his scars appear deeper, and against the black of the trees Dwalin cut an impressive, overbearing figure, which made Kili breathless slightly.

 

He hooked up his trousers and got to his feet, his legs shaking with the intensity of what he'd just done. He felt Dwalin's cooling come slipping down his neck and into the neckline of his shirt- there was sure to be a stain there for all to see. He ran a hand across his face and wiped it on the back of his trousers, whilst Dwalin tucked himself back in.

 

'C'mere lad,' he said fondly, and trying not to wince, Kili sat next to him on the log (or rather tried as much as he could to hover above it). The pain was receding now Dwalin took out his pipe and offered it to Kili- and for a few still moments they sat together in silence.

 

 

'You didn't do a very good job of correcting me, _mister_ Dwalin,' said Kili with a smirk. Dwalin snorted and looked over at him.

'Aye? How so?'

'You could making it less enjoyable for me next time,' he said, and as he felt his sticky fingers he became aware of his own arousal once again. Dwalin too had noticed this, as if only just aware that Kili hadn't reached his own completion.

'Less enjoyable? You could always pretend I suppose,' he said, and took Kili in his arms, placing a kiss on his temple, which made Kili push Dwalin away with a mocking grimace on his face.

 

Seeing this, Dwalin promptly rolled him off the log and onto the ground, and pinned to the floor with Dwalin hungrily kissing his neck, Kili made a mental not to behave himself for a very long time...


End file.
